Lost Opportunities
by Vengeance FoREVer
Summary: Becky Lynch, along with her other fellow female wrestlers, feel cheated after Carmella's win at Money in the Bank. Becky finds fate isn't exactly friendly to her and seeks comfort in Sami Zayn, another underdog. Will Becky be able to prove that she isn't just another loser to her co-workers and fans? (Chapter 3 edited)
1. Money in the Bank Mess Up

**A/N: I apologize for the very uncreative title. This story takes place after the first women's Money in the Bank match.**

Becky Lynch sighed angrily as she made her way backstage from the first ever Women's Money in the Bank ladder match. She was stolen a title opportunity to a man who wasn't even competing in the match! She growled at anyone who said "Good job, although you lost." It absolutely aggravated her.

As she made her way to the women's locker room, she spotted Carmella and her _disgusting_ manager James Ellsworth.

"It feels _amazing_ to be the first ever Ms. Money in the Bank!" Carmella said, saying it just loud enough for Becky to hear.

"Well you wouldn't have gotten it without your _turtle_ James Ellsworth." Becky growled.

"I am **NOT** a turtle!" James yelled defensively.

"Aw, Becky, you're jealous!" Carmella laughed.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous."

"I won, face it." Carmella began. "Oh wait, I forgot, you can't face people being better than you."

Becky fumed, but kept herself from tearing apart the Princess of Staten Island.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Carmella said, waving her briefcase in front Becky's face before walking away.

"Yeah!" James repeated, following behind Carmella.

Becky frowned and looked down. _How could she let the briefcase slip away from her close grasp? How could she let cheaters take away something that meant so much to herself and the other women of the SmackDown roster?_

"Becky?" The Irish Lass Kicker looked up to see her fellow ginger friend, Sami Zayn.

"Hey, Sami." She smiled,attempting to hide her sudden insecurities and sadness.

"You look upset, what's wrong?" Concerned eyes gazed upon her.

"Everything," Becky began. "I've been constantly taunted by Carmella and that mutt James Ellsworth for my loss, my fans depended on me and I let them down, and to top it all of, I lost one of the biggest matches of my career!"

"Well, I can relate." Sami muttered. "I lost Money in the Bank before."

"But it won't be your first time losing! This was a huge match for me, for women's history I may add, and I blew it!" Becky accidentally snapped.

Sami grew quiet. Realizing what she had just said, Becky quickly apologized. "Your match will be just as important as mine, that I know. I'm so stupid to say things I don't mean."

"You're not stupid, Becky, you're just upset." Sami replied. "And absolutely furious at those cheaters!" He grinned.

"Aw, I knew I could rely on you." Becky laughed, giving Sami's arm a playful punch.

A conversation with Becky couldn't go without a pun, so she managed to add one at the right time.

"Those two surely are _cheet-ahs_!" Becky grinned. "I'm not _lion_!"

"These puns are _otter-ly_ shameful, don't you think?"

"Tryin' to out-pun me, lass?" Becky challenged.

"No, messing with you would be a big _mi-steak._ " Sami smirked.

"That ain't the _rust_ of it, is it?"

Sami raised his arms up in defeat. "You win, Queen of Puns!"

Becky bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

"Well, I gotta get ready for my match. I'll see you around, okay?"

Becky smiled. "Yeah, see ya later!"

 _"Yeah, see ya later!"_ A voice mocked from behind. Carmella. "Having fun there with you're little boyfriend, Becky, or is he only talking to you because he pities you?"

 _Where in the hell did Carmella come from? She just left with Ellsworth. Oh, that does not matter right now, Becky! It matters that you show her who a true Irish Lass Kicker is!_

"We're friends," Becky said, clenching her fists. "Friends care for each other and make sure you don't cheat your way into things other people deserve!" Becky swung her arm, attempting to punch the Princess of Staten Island.

"Becky, dear Becky, I deserved that briefcase just as much as you did," Carmella replied coldly, grabbing Becky's fist before it made contact with her face. "I won, that's all that matters. I could care less about how you feel. Also, you should practice your punching skills, hon, they need work."

And with that, Carmella left, a cheeky smirk on her face. _She always gets what she wants, Becky thought angrily, when am I gonna get a chance to actually feel accomplished? The last time I felt accomplished was when I became the inaugural SmackDown women's champion, but that feeling was **ripped** away when Alexa Bliss beat me for the title. You're clearly a loser, Becky!_

Becky, though upset, headed to a lounge sort of area with a TV to watch her friend hopefully win the Money in the Bank briefcase. She knew fate wasn't so friendly to Sami and herself, but she could only hope.

 **A/N: I apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, as well as for the massive use of italics. This story has more parts, so stay tuned!**


	2. Revenge, Yes Please!

**A/N: Chapter two is here. Enjoy!**

It was Tuesday when the whole women's ladder match bonanza was to be addressed by the returning general manager Daniel Bryan. It was also Tuesday when Becky decided to tell Daniel Bryan how she felt towards losing such a major match for women to a Ellsworth blatantly climbed the ladder, grabbed the briefcase with his _grubby paws_ , and handed it to Carmella. They could not get away with it!

Though less devastated than that crazy night, Becky still felt upset, but felt even more angrier than before. She definitely could not forget a terrible night like that, it was surely... _unforgettable_...all for the wrong reasons.

"Hey, Becky!" Carmella greeted in mock enthusiasm. "I can't wait for you to see my promo! I'll prove just how much I deserved this." She pointed to the briefcase in her hand and smirked.

Becky snickered. "Yeah, right. I'll catch you being booed, _princess_."

Carmella scoffed. "Whatever! At least I'm better at achieving greatness." And with that, she left.

The words _'better at achieving greatness'_ crushed Becky. Was she that bad? Could she not prove she could win and be amazing at the same time? _Puh-lease, Becky, you've proved your greatness since day one! Yeah, losing a huge match in your career hurts but you've done worse. Ugh, what am I kidding, it all hurts!_

During the show, the women of SmackDown made comments relating to the women's ladder match. Now it was Becky's turn.

She approached Daniel Bryan as he was discussing something with Sami Zayn.

"Oh, Becky." Sami and Daniel looked over at her.

"Hey, Sami." Becky replied, less than confident.

"Hey, perfect, I kinda wanted to talk to you actually. Listen, I saw the women's Money in the Bank match and, uh, man you went through hell. Honestly, I kinda feel like you got robbed a little bit. I'm sorry it ended the way it did, I was really pulling for ya."

"Thanks, man, I was pulling for ya too." Becky replied. _He truly does care, unlike some people._

"Hang in there, alright?" _I will._

"Yeah, you too." Becky began. "Thank you."

Once Sami was gone, Becky faced SmackDown's general manager and said, "Daniel, I know everybody's coming to you today, but I keep thinking about the match and the worst part of it is is that I physically had the briefcase in my hand, like I physically had it, and then Ellsworth just slithers in like the snake that he is and topples over the ladder and just climbs it and hands it to Carmella, like, he just hands it to her. And we keep talking about how SmackDown is the 'land of' opportunity, but i-it it's not feeling like that. It feels like it's the land of hand-outs. I don't know what to do, it doesn't matter how hard I try, how hard I work, how good I am, there is always somebody willing to come in and cut in front of me and take shortcuts and weasel their way to the top. The saddest part about it is I'm prepared for it, I'm prepared for it, I know it's going to happen and there's is nothing that I can do. Daniel, help me out. What can I do?"

"I'm sorry, Becky, it's complicated."

Becky sighed. "Is doing the right thing really that complicated?" Upset, she left, leaving Daniel speechless.

Becky couldn't handle how terrible she felt. There was simply no 'happily ever after' for her. Everything had to turn out the wrong way with her losing and her opponent victorious. It always was like that, she had to face the truth.

She moped around backstage until a backstage personnel told her, "Becky, it's time to go out there."

Becky gave the personnel a thumbs up before heading to the gorilla position. Luckily, Charlotte was there so she wouldn't face Carmella's taunts by herself.

"Hey, Char." Becky murmured, making sure Carmella wasn't looking at her

"Hey, Becks, what's up?" The Queen replied, smiling warmly at her Irish friend.

She smiled back. "Just getting ready for Daniel's announcement, y'know, like the rest of you guys are."

Charlotte laughed. "I know that, but what's going on in your personal life?"

Before Becky could say any words, a personnel told Charlotte that it was time for her entrance. Becky sighed in relief. _You're a lucky gal, Becky! You were literally saved!_

"Didn't wanna tell that blonde _bimbo_ that I'm making your life a living hell, huh, _Becky?_ " Carmella sneered, stretching the Irish woman's name.

"I'm not listen' to you, Carmella." Becky simply told her, ignoring the Princess of Staten Island's harsh words.

"I'll make you listen, Becky," Carmella replied coldly. "You have no choice but to listen to me, Becky! Hello, I'm Ms. Money in the Bank! I'm basically a queen here, and you, you're just a pack mule."

Becky rolled her eyes. " _Puh-lease_ , Carmella, hearing your stupid voice is the last thing I want to bare today."

Carmella gasped. "You take that back, you...you...you orange, useless bitch!"

"At least I'm not Ellsworth's bitch." Becky said before making her way to the ring. _Shots fired. That'll show her she can't mess with straight fire!_

Once all the entrances were over with, Daniel started making a few statements. Of all places, Carmella decided to stand next to Becky.

Becky could literally feel truly how cold Carmella's glare was. It was kind of haunting.

"Now," Daniel began, "My decision involves all of you. Money in the Bank ladder matches are no disqualification matches and there's absolutely nothing in the rule book that says that you can't have somebody else climb the ladder, unhook the briefcase,"

Carmella raised her briefcase with a grin while Ellsworth pointed at her as if she was making a statement. The crowd booed. Becky glared at Carmella.

"All it says is that the first woman to hold the briefcase is the winner of the match," Daniel continued, "And with that said, there has been interferences in other Money in the Bank ladder matches before."

Daniel approaches Carmella and James and says, "That said, there has never, ever been somebody who climbs the ladder, unhooks the briefcase, and then hands it to somebody else. So it appears that we are in uncharted territory."

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," James interrupts, "What's gotten into you? Wait a minute, wait a minute, I get it. Being a daddy to a little, _vegan, hippie_ baby got you soft! Aw! Just get this over with, Daniel!"

"James," Daniel began, "Shut up. If you talk about my baby girl one more time, I will punch you in the face so fast you won't be able to breathe and I will fire you!" The crowd erupted with cheers.

"Sunday, you guys competed in a historic event, the first ever women's Money in the Bank ladder match and Carmella, you have an opportunity to be the first time ever thing too because you are going to be the first woman ever to to hand over the Money in the Bank briefcase."

The crowd cheered. Becky smiled, happily clapping. She raised her arms up and said the word 'yes' excitedly.

"Because I am not gonna let somebody like you," Daniel pointed to Ellsworth, "Interrupt one of the most important moments in women's WWE history! So here's what we're gonna do, I'm gonna take the briefcase and next week we are going to re-live that historic moment right here on SmackDown week, we are going to have a women's Money in the Bank ladder match that includes Tamina, Carmella, Becky Lynch, Natalya, and Charlotte Flair." Daniel then snatched the briefcase out of Ellsworth's grubby paws and made his way out of the ring.

Becky smiled to herself as Carmella began to rampage. Carmella then attacked Becky and the women began to brawl. Becky suplexed Tamina out of the ring, leaving only herself, Carmella, and Charlotte. The two horsewomen stared Carmella down. Carmella begged for mercy. While distracted, Charlotte attacked Carmella with a _Natural Selection_. Becky then _Dis-Arm-Her-ed_ Carmella as payback. Carmella began to tap out in defeat. Becky let go shortly afterward and began to taunt Ellsworth as Carmella sobbed.

Money in the Bank ladder matches were like survival of the fittest. The best woman won and Becky wanted to be that woman. She just had to prove she was the best, without Carmella getting in the way. That surely was going to be a challenge, but Becky was willing to face it.

 **A/N: Yes, I quoted what was said on SmackDown word per word. It was hard work. Once again, I apologize if there are any typos found in this chapter.**


	3. Lost? Who Cares Now! (The End)

**_Becky's Point of View_**

The briefcase was inches away from me. It was my chance. Nobody, not even Ellsworth, could get in my way now. He really thought he could get the briefcase. _Yeah, right._ Pushing him off the ladder was the greatest decision I made tonight, if I do say so myself. I began climbing until I felt a jolt of pain run up my leg. _Carmella._ I tumbled off the ladder in pain, automatically grabbing my injured leg after the fall. I felt another jolt of pain run up my spine. _Great, I was hit with a chair._

I rolled out of the ring in agony as Carmella climbed up the ladder. She unhooked the briefcase and raised it up just enough so all of us could see that she won. It was hers. She _earned_ it.

After she had her short celebration, I headed backstage.

"Good job out there, Becks," Charlotte told me, a bit out of breath. "You _almost_ had it."

 _Way to rub it in my face._ "Yeah, you were great out there too." I wiped some sweat off my forehead.

"Hey, _losers!_ " Carmella laughed. "I _finally_ won fair and square!" She hugged the briefcase and grinned.

"She **deserved** it!" Ellsworth added.

I smirked. "Yeah, just like how you deserved to get yer balls crushed, huh Ellsworth?"

Charlotte laughed. "Quite a blow, Becks. Guess no kiddies will be coming out anytime soon."

"It's not funny!" Ellsworth fumed.

Carmella grabbed his arm. "Let's not waste our time on sorry ass _losers_ and instead celebrate the new Princess of SmackDown Live's fabulous win."

The two walked away proudly as Carmella exclaimed "Make way for the princess of SmackDown Live and Ms. Money in the Bank!" She shoved a few people, including Sami Zayn, out of her way.

"What's her problem?" Sami asked as he approached us, confused.

"She's delusional, Sami." I replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Right," He began. "Hey, uh, Becky-"

Before he could say any other word, I said, "I already know what yer gonna say, you're gonna tell me you feel bad for what happened tonight and sympathize me like everyone has for the past weeks."

He stayed silent. I added, "It's fine, Sami. At this point, I'm okay with the results of tonight's match. I mean, aren't ya used to being misused like I am?"

"I wouldn't consider it being misused, Becky. I'd consider it being misunderstood," He replied. "I still have hope in my future and you should too. There's so much in store for us and it would make me _really_ happy if you'd go out there and become two time women's champion."

"Is it realistic that I'd get another title reign?" I asked. "And don't tell me that I will 'cause every time I get an opportunity, I'm screwed over for someone the creative team thinks is more talented and beautiful." I added.

Charlotte looked at me sadly.

I sighed. "Charlotte's genetically superior, Carmella's a princess, what am I?"

"You're a lass kicker, Becky," Sami assured. "A lass kicker who's just as talented _and_ beautiful as the other women on the roster."

"You're you, Becky," Charlotte added. "A wonderfully punny and talented woman I call my best friend."

"Thanks, guys, but I don't need you tellin' me I'm so good twice." I smirked.

"You're not even close to good, Becky!" A voice exclaimed from afar.

I turned around to see Carmella's turtle, James Ellsworth.

"You're not beautiful like Sami _Lame_ says either!" He added. _How cold! I'll get that son of a bitch!_

"That's not my name, James Ells _worthless,_ " Sami said, stepping in front of Ellsworth, annoyed. "And you shouldn't be talking trash about Becky when you're a million times worse than her."

Ellsworth was fuming by now. "I'm way _better_ than Becky, Sami. She doesn't even stand a chance to me."

"Hmm, I thought I stood a chance to you when I pushed you off the ladder and **crushed** your manhood, or am I wrong?" I pointed out.

Ellsworth huffed, then left. _How you like me now, Ellsworth? Don't mess with Straight Fire!_

Once Ellsworth was out of sight, I turned to Sami and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"You're important to me, Becky. I'll always stick up for you." He replied as we locked eyes. _Aw, that was sweet._

Charlotte wiggled her eyebrows at me and smirked.

"I'll always stick up for you too." I replied shly.

Charlotte lipped 'Kiss! Kiss!' at me.

 _Was kissing a guy worth it? Well it had to be since he had been helping me out when Charlotte wasn't there. He was sweet and protective of me, a guy doesn't treat me that way often. Was I friend-zoning him every time he tried to make a move? I can't exactly be friend-zoning him when I'm developing the same feelings as well. Think, Becky, think! There are two options to how this kissing thing goes. Option one: kiss him and make everything awkward. Bad Idea. Then there's option two, which is: kiss him and tell them, yes both him and Charlotte, that they are very helpful and amazing friends. Yep, that sounds good! Let's just see if it works._

I, a bit awkwardly, leaned into him and brought our lips together in a kiss. It actually felt good.

 _So this is what a good kiss feels like? It feels damn good, I have to admit. His lips were nice and soft, not rough and chapped and unready like all the other guys I've kissed. He had skill, skill I never knew he had. Were his skillful kisses all for me? No, that's too stubborn, but it feels so good._

"Hey, uh, thanks for being out there for me, you guys," I said after that rather wonderful kiss. "Without you two, these past few weeks would have been more stressful. You guys have been so helpful, you've made my week feel less like hell."

I then turned to Sami and said, "And thank you for calling me beautiful. It fluttered my heartstrings," _I never thought I'd say that._ "I'd also like to thank you for sharing a kiss with me. It felt pretty good." I smiled shyly.

"You're special to me, Becky," Sami assured, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "A good kind of special that should be treasured forever."

"You're you, Becky," Charlotte smiled. "We wouldn't have you any other way. You're a wonderfully talented and punny woman. Sad Becky was getting kinda boring, I missed our Irish Lass Kicker."

"I did too," I admitted. "I shouldn't have let my insecurities get in the way of such a huge match. I wasn't acting like myself."

"At this point, I don't care what what Carmella and her posse say about me. She can try to break the flame of this Straight Fire, but I won't let it break my pride anymore. I'm Becky Lynch, the Irish Lass Kicker! I'm the inaugural SmackDown women's champion! I'm strong!" I continued. "Who cares what creative thinks of me. They don't know what I'm capable of. As long as the fans are cheering me on, as long as I'm strong, that's all that matters. I know I can prove I'm worthy. There's so much in store. Keep your eyes peeled, everyone, 'cause Becky Lynch is back, baby!"

"Calm down, there, Becky. We don't want the flame of your 'Straight Fire' to burn out," Sami said with a chuckle. "Why don't we head to the hotel to watch some movies instead? We have to keep your fire preserved."

"Yeah, we don't want you to get too fired up." Charlotte laughed, fanning me in mock.

"That sounds like a plan," I said, placing a finger on my chin in thought. "...Last one there's a rotten egg!" I smirked as I began to run toward the women's locker room.

 **The End.**

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading! I went back and edited this chapter due to it being rushed. I hope this is better. Reviews would be nice. :)_**


End file.
